A Second Chance
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Shinji tries to end his life but is saved by the fifth child. Who is this boy and why is he promising to help bring down Gendo? Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Set before third impact and the fifth child isn't Kaoru this time it's someone else who I've put in to help Shinji and the others except for the bastard king Gendo. He deserves to die in many, many ways. Please be aware there may be bad language in this fan fic.**

A Second Chance.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"**_Telepathic Communication_**"

Shinji's POV.

I hate my life. People at school treat me like I'm some kind of hero because I pilot an Eva but I'm nothing but a coward. Misato uses me as her personal servant by making me clean the house and do the laundry everyday even when it's her turn, drives like a part-time stunt driver and drinks beer like it's tea morning, noon and night. Asuka treats me even worse always rambling on about how she's the better pilot even though she's only defeated one angel, she makes me cook, hits me for no reason and calls me a pervert when I even glimpse at a single patch of skin. My father doesn't even care that I exist and everyone else has no idea how much pain I'm in. the only one who's even remotely kind to me is Rei but only when she's ordered or when it's convenient. It's time to end it all. Which I why I'm standing on the cliff I came to when I first ran away from everything, back then I couldn't find the courage to jump but now there's nothing to keep me in the world. With a single step the cliff beneath me disappeared and I plummet, waiting for the ground to end my life and my suffering.

Regular POV.

"Shinji! Shinji! Wake up damn it!" Misato cried trying to wake the unconscious child.

"Wah…," he mumbled his eyelids fluttering open, focusing on the purple haired major. "Misato? What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to punish your ass for trying to kill yourself!" she shouted slapping him across the face. "That's for making me so worried about you," she chocked enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I'm not dead?" Shinji asked sounding surprised.

"You would be if the fifth child hadn't been here when he was," Misato sobbed wiping her tears away. "Why the fuck did you want to kill yourself?"

"Why do you even care Misato? You only took me in so you wouldn't have to clean up! You only act responsible when there's an emergency!" he shouted pushing her off him. "The rest of the time you drink so much it's amazing you haven't died of liver failure already. I fucking hate you Misato, I hate Asuka! I fucking hate both of you!"

"Shinji…,"

"Shut the fuck up Misato! I don't want to hear it!" he roared. "Just leave me alone and take your men in black suits with you!"

"All right, we'll leave you alone. But we'll be nearby if you need us," Misato said leaving her ward in the clearing by the fence.

An Hour Later.

"Why does she even pretend to care about me?" Shinji asked thinking he was alone.

"Because she does care Shinji. You just don't know how to stand up for yourself," came a male voice from behind which Shinji didn't bother to acknowledge. "You're so afraid of getting hurt by others you can't stand up for yourself and all because of the way you were raised as a child. Or is it because your old man loved your mother more than he loved you?" again Shinji didn't show any indication he heard anything from this person. "I guess I shouldn't have saved you then,"

"You're the fifth child aren't you?" Shinji asked keeping his head buried between his legs. "Why'd you save me?"

"Because I've seen what will happen to the world if you die Shinji and I've come back to stop that from happening. But I'm also here to stop third impact from occurring," he answered hearing Shinji snort in disbelief. "All right then how about I tell you what you happened when you delivered Rei's new security card,"

"I never told anyone about that," Shinji said raising his head.

"Neither did Rei, but that doesn't change the fact that you coped a feel that day in her apartment, even if it was by accident. The name's Kakashi Sito by the way," Kakashi said. "You still haven't thanked me for catching you after you fell and I didn't use any kind of equipment either,"

"That's impossible. How could you save me when I was already falling without anything to stop yourself?" Shinji asked bolting to his feet and turning to face Kakashi.

"It's part of the reason I knew about you feeling up Rei. I'm from the future Shinji. A future where Gendo is still trying to initiate third impact by creating angel/human half breeds," Kakashi explained removing his sleeveless button up shirt, a pair of black feathery wings sporting from his back. "Scream anytime you want,"

"Kensuke would have a field day if he found out about this," Shinji mumbled scratching his head. "So just how far into the future are you from?"

"About six years and the reason I look the same age as you is because of my accelerated growth when I was created," Kakashi answered his wings disappearing back into his body. "So how come you believe me?"

"I think it was the wings that convinced me but why did you decide to help me of all people?" Shinji asked.

"You and Gendo are like different paths that time can flow through. If the river flows towards him the future will turn out like I remember it. If the river flows in your direction you might end up married and with children of your own," Kakashi replied slipping his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned. "I'm going to help you find happiness and destroy Gendo and his plans, question is do you want my help? Or better yet, do you want Gendo to keep using Rei and other women in Nerv as his sex toys?"

"Sex toys?" Shinji gasped going white in the face. "You can't be serious,"

"After your mother was absorbed into Unit 01 he abandoned you and began planning to bring her back when he thought she was dead. Ritsuko's mother fell in love with him but he never returned those feelings because he thought of her as your mother and the same goes for Ritsuko herself. He's probably fucking her brains out right now and groaning your mother's name. That's why he created Rei to look almost like your mother but Rei only looks like her, she's not related to you. If you can help Rei discover what it means to have feelings then time will flow in a positive direction," Kakashi explained. "The future where humanity suffers because of his selfish desires won't exist and all I'm asking you to do is help the one girl you have a crush on,"

"If it means stopping my father's insane plans, then I accept your offer Kakashi," Shinji said defiantly. "And who said I have a crush on Ayanami?"

"You did when you helped me escape Gendo's clutches and managed to send me through the time portal," he answered making his way to the road. "You coming or not?"

"So is this time travel based on Terminator rules or Back to the Future rules?" Shinji asked sprinting to catch up. "I'm guessing I was the one to explain it to you,"

"Actually that was Ritsuko who explained it and it's the same as the Terminator time travel. Even if I save this world, my world will be the same dark place I remember it to be. Ritsuko built the time portal herself, you were the one who provided the power source by using Unit 01. But it was so unstable it was about to explode as I went through," Kakashi said as they arrived at the Section 2 SUV. "I'd tell you more but I don't want to use my powers on these MIB goons unless I have to. For now you need to focus on getting Rei's emotions bubbling, I can give you advice on how but you're the one who has to do all the work,"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop your future from happening," Shinji replied, dead serious.

"Great, but I'd act like you normally do for now, your confidence boost might draw attention," Kakashi advised. "How about we get some lunch I'm getting hungry,"

"Sounds like a plan," Shinji answered.

Nerv.

Gendo's Office. (Asshole)

"Go ahead and give your report Dr Akagi," the biggest asshole in the galaxy commanded in his classical face hidden behind his bridged hands position.

"At 10,00 hours today the third child disappeared from under the noses of Section 2. an hour later Major Katsuragi found a note from the third child stating he was going to commit suicide. Half an hour later Section 2 received a call from the fifth child saying he had saved the third from jumping off a cliff, Major Katsuragi was informed moments later," Ritsuko informed reading off her trusty clipboard.

"And where are the third and fifth now?" the king of bastards asked.

"Section 2 reports they are currently ordering lunch. Should I call and have them brought in?" she asked lowering her clipboard.

"Let them be for now. The third child will not make another suicide attempt while in the company of others. However, when all the pilots come in tomorrow for their synchronisation test I want you to monitor the third's brain activity closely. If his sync score is diminishing place him on anti-depressant drugs. I will not allow the scenario to fall apart," Gendo instructed. "You're dismissed,"

'_And what a shame that would be_," Ritsuko thought. "Understood sir,"

"**_Hey Akagi! Next time that asshole comes into your office why not castrate him? You know you want to_**,"

"Did you hear that Commander?" Ritsuko asked stopping in her tracks.

"Hear what Akagi?" he questioned.

"**_Hey asshole here's a news flash for you! You're a pencil dick fucktard_**!"

After a moment of looking around for the source of the voice Gendo turned his attention back the blonde doctor. "Not a word of this to anyone Akagi,"

**Disclaimer: Just so everyone understands this, Shinji was falling when Kakashi flew in and saved him from becoming splatter cake on the mountainside. And if anyone has any other names I can call Gendo please submit them along with your review and I'll see you all in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In this chapter Kakashi doesn't have to do much to help Shinji and Rei become closer but he does display some of his additional powers. And to clear things up this Kakashi isn't the same Kakashi from Naruto.**

A Second Chance.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"**_Telepathic Communication_**"

"I still don't get why we couldn't just eat lunch at that noodle shop," Shinji whined carrying a vegetable stir-fry box for Rei along with his own sweet and sour pork noodle.

"The only thing Rei ever does when she's not at school or kissing the commander's ass is lying on her bed and staring at her wall. When she does eat she practically eats prison food which is just enough to keep her alive and all because the commander says anything else is unnecessary," Kakashi explained carrying the drinks and his own food. "That's why we're bringing her something with flavour and to answer your next two questions I know Rei's at home because I can sense her. It's how I was able to find you before the splat and yes I can read minds,"

"What's in Rei's mind?" Shinji asked after a short silence.

"Many layers of blind obedience and memories of you being kind to her. It's that kindness that will destroy Gendo's hold on her," Kakashi answered as they reached Rei's apartment block. "Want some advice?"

"Sure," Shinji said.

"Ask her if she's ever been kissed before, when she says no ask if she'd like to experience one. She'll say the commander told her kissing was unimportant but I'll try and convince her that he's wrong. The rest is up to you," Kakashi suggested smirking at Shinji's red face.

"If you say so," Shinji sighed climbing the steps.

Gendo's Office. (Pencil dick retard)

"Repeat yourself agent,"

"**We just spotted the third and fifth child approaching the first child's residence with food and drinks for the three of them. Shall we make them leave sir**?"

"Leave them be, it's possible the third child wants the fifth to be acquainted with the other pilots,"

"**Yes sir**,"

Rei's Apartment.

Rei had been doing the same thing she did whenever she was at home on a weekend, wearing an oversized T-shirt that came down to her thighs and panties only this time she wasn't lying on her bed trying to define her existence. This time she was reading a playboy magazine she found discarded outside one of other rooms in her apartment complex, why she was reading it was a mystery to her. The commander told her reading such material was pointless since it distracted her from Eva and Nerv but now she believed that to be somewhat false when she felt an emptiness in her heart after witnessing an older couple kissing on the train several days ago. She had heard stories at school about some boys who read playboy and such other magazines to look at the girls but Rei couldn't understand why they enjoyed looking at women who were dressed in skimpy clothes, swimwear, underwear and lingerie or naked yet hiding their nipples and crotches from the camera. She even heard some of the girls at school read these magazines because of the articles on women who spoke of their interactions with their boyfriends, girlfriends and husbands. There were even several pages that talked about techniques on how to please a boy's girlfriend but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Placing the magazine on her bed she went to open the door and found Shinji Ikari and another boy standing outside her apartment with food and drinks.

"So you're Rei Ayanami," the other boy said draping an arm over Shinji's shoulder.

"That is correct, may I ask who you are?" she inquired.

"I'm Kakashi Sito the fifth child, I guess the commander didn't tell you I'd be arriving," Kakashi shrugged moving off Shinji. "Hope you don't mind us stopping by but Shinji wanted to introduce us so we brought lunch. There's one here for you if don't mind us coming in for a while,"

"I believe I would appreciate the company, there are some things I wish to ask Ikari about," Rei replied moving aside to let the boys in. "What have you brought for us to eat?"

"Well I've got the sweet and sour pork noodle, Kakashi has BBQ chicken and rice and we've got you the vegetable stir-fry plus three cans of iced tea," Shinji answered trying to keep his eyes off her exposed legs.

"**_Just relax Shinji, she's not naked this time and she doesn't care if you look but if she does ask why then just tell her the truth, I guarantee she won't think negatively about you_**," Kakashi said using his telepathy. "Ayanami, no offence but this place is just ugly,"

"Why would I take offence pilot Sito? This residence is more than adequate for my needs," Rei said drawing a deadpanned look from Kakashi.

"Shinji, is she always like this?" Kakashi asked placing their drinks on the foldout table Rei had set up.

"All the time," Shinji answered setting out the food. "So what did you want to ask me about Ayanami?"

"I wish to know why I felt an emptiness in my heart when I witnessed an older couple sharing a kiss," Rei inquired digging into her stir-fry.

"An emptiness?" Shinji asked swallowing his pork.

"**_This is odd, Rei never had feelings like this until after Gendo failed to initiate third impact. Events might have been slightly altered by my arrival_**," Kakashi theorised. "**_But this doesn't change anything that much. After you break Rei's icy barrier I'll focus on bring Gendo down. Just remember, you can't tell anyone about me, not yet anyway_**," Kakashi reminded.

"Damn, I just remembered I have to see Major Katsuragi about my living arrangements so I'll see you two at tomorrows sync test," Kakashi said shovelling down the rest of his lunch and racing to the door while swallowing. "It was nice meeting you Ayanami,"

"How did you met with pilot Sito?" Rei asked placing her empty lunch container on the table.

"He saved me when I tried to commit suicide a few hours ago," Shinji answered not feeling hungry any more. "I tried jumping off a cliff,"

"Why would you want to end your existence in such a way?" she inquired feeling shock and sadness enter her heart.

"I thought it was the only way to end my suffering. I was abandoned as by my father when I was four years old and forced to live with my uncle until I was called to Tokyo 3 because my father had a use for me. That's when he told me I was going to pilot Unit 01 with no training to begin with and that's when I met you," he replied sadly. "I was reluctant to pilot but when I saw you in pain I couldn't let you go out there and get killed because I was a coward. Even after I won the battle I wasn't treated any differently, Misato says she took me in so I wouldn't be living alone and I was somewhat happy to finally be accepted by someone but after a while I became Misato's personal cleaner and cook because she can't cook if her life depended on it, she even cheated when we divided up the chores so I have to do most of the work, I don't know how she got her license because she drives like a madwoman and drinks at least 10 cans of beer a day. Asuka's even worse, she yaks on about how superior to us and acts like she's the queen of the universe. She hits me, calls me a pervert and an idiot and expects me to do all her chores when it's her turn. I know trying to kill myself was a cowardly decision but Kakashi managed to convince me that life may be worth living if I have someone to care about. The person I care about is you Rei,"

"You care about me?" she asked feeling a warmth spread through her body as she moved closer.

"Ever since the third angel but it was before the battle with the fifth angel that I realised I much I wanted to protect you from the angels, even if it meant putting myself in harms way," Shinji trembled tears streaming from his eyes. "I am such a fool I can't believe I wanted to die and let you fight the angels without me. I such a selfish fool,"

"But you are also a fool who realised his mistake. If you can do that then there is still hope. Stay with me please I do not wish to be alone," Rei said taking his hand and leading him to her bed where he immediately wrapped his arms around her slim frame, his body wracked with sobs as his tears soaked her shirt. "Cry as long as you want, I will still be here for you,"

Outside Rei's Apartment.

Nerv Surveillance Van.

"The third child still hasn't left the first's residence," one agent said watching the image of Rei's front door. "What's going on inside?"

"Looks like she's beginning to show emotions. Inform the commander while I remove the third child," the second added making sure his sub-machine gun was loaded before he opened the door to reveal the fifth child. (A/N: It's Kakashi in case you've forgotten.) "What do you want fifth child?"

"What I want is to make sure Shinji and Rei find happiness together. If you disturb them and report their activities to the commander that might not happen. That is why I cannot allow you to disturb them," Kakashi declared with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"If you don't move this instant you will be arrested for interfering in official Nerv business," the first agent threatened aiming his 9mm at Kakashi's head.

"Then so be it," Kakashi said raising his hand at the agents dissolving their brains into vapour. "I will not allow Gendo to have his way this time,"

When the agents were found two hours later all the surveillance equipment in the van had been vaporised by unknown means. Ritsuko was having an even harder time trying to determine how the agent's brain could simple dissolve on their own, without damage to the rest of the bodies. As for Rei and Shinji, they slept on peacefully on Rei's bed unaware of what had transpired in the streets below.

Hours Later.

Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu Apartment.

"And where have you all day baka? I've been stuck here without lunch and it's almost dinner time! So get your scrawny butt in there and make sure my dinner is better than your and Misato's!" Asuka shouted in Shinji's face seconds after he entered the apartment. "And who's that looser behind you?"

"Will you just shut up Asuka, I'm not in the mood for your almighty complex tonight," Shinji said removing his shoes. "You see what I have to deal with everyday Kakashi?"

"Now I know why you wanted to kill yourself, it's been only 30 seconds and I want to die just to get away from this screaming banshee," he replied ignoring the frozen statue of Asuka with her jaw hanging open. "Thanks for helping me get here by the way, I have no idea how to get around the city yet,"

"Asuka is going to kill me when she comes out of her stupor," Shinji whispered actually smiling over his imminent demise. "And I have no idea why I'm smiling,"

"This is called being in a good mood Shinji and I'm glad you and Rei are opening up. She rather enjoyed holding you in her arms and wants to do it again," Kakashi replied using his powers to freeze time in the apartment. "One other thing I should have told you earlier is I'm stuck here in this time permanently,"

"So what will you do after you complete your mission?" Shinji asked setting a soda can on the table for his human/angel friend.

"Haven't really thought about it," Kakashi answered extending his AT field to open the can.

**Disclaimer: And here is the end of chapter 2, just remember I can't produce chapters like I do spit so just wait and I'll post chapter 3 when I can. Now leave a review on your way back and maybe a suggestion on how Kakashi can mess up Gendo's plans. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have decided that this fan fic will also be an Asuka/OC romance and somewhere along the line you'll discover who Kakashi's parents are, it's going to be a shocker. **

A Second Chance.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"**_Telepathic Communication_**"

Hours Later.

Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu Apartment.

Kakashi had released his hold on Asuka and Pen-Pen an hour ago leaving himself and Shinji open to Asuka's ranting and raving about how she was the better pilot, that was until Kakashi challenged her to prove it by beating him in a simple game of chess. She shook off the challenge saying she wouldn't waste her time by defeating the small fry, Shinji almost groaned out loud at the size of her ego announcing its presents.

"**_Relax Shinji, I know what I'm doing. Rei was the easy one but it's going to take more time for Asuka to open up. Just watch this, I'll have her eating out of my hand_**," Kakashi said.

"So you're not going to accept my challenge?" Kakashi asked leaning back in the chair.

"It would be a waste of my time and talent to fight you," Asuka answered proudly falling right into his trap.

"Then I guess you won't mind telling everyone at Nerv you're too cowardly to accept such an easy challenge from the like of me," he goaded leaning on his right hand.

"I am not a coward you baka!" she shouted making Kakashi flinch slightly. "I'm the best and don't have to prove that to anyone,"

"Then answer this, why do athletes continue training after they've won a game?" Kakashi asked flicking some ear wax off his little finger.

"So they can keep winning," she answered not seeing where this was going. "If they loose it's because they didn't train hard enough. But I'm different to those pitiful looser, I don't need any training because I will always continue to be the best. Now if you'll excuse me I have to paint my nails,"

"That was too easy," Kakashi chuckled once Asuka was in her room.

"Why didn't you use your powers to convince her she was wrong?" Shinji asked grabbing two more sodas from the fridge.

"I have to let her discover the truth on her own, if I didn't it would be like telling someone the end of a movie they never saw. But that doesn't mean I won't manipulate others to get the job done," he replied casting a glance to the front door. "Misato's back, and she's carrying good news,"

"I wonder if she's mad at me for what I said to her?" Shinji wondered.

"She knows you were a little emotion but I wouldn't worry about it as long as you apologise," Kakashi recommended. "Like the second she walks through the door,"

"You're right," Shinji mumbled getting up from the table.

"I'm home," Misato called slipping off her shoes.

"Misato," Shinji said barely above a whisper.

"Shinji, when did you back?" Misato asked a little surprised to see him back in the apartment after his outburst on the cliff.

"Misato, I'm so sorry," he cried, tears gushing from his eyes, throwing his arms around his guardian. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that!"

"As long as you're sorry then I'm not mad at you Shinji," she replied wrapping her arms comfortingly around him. "The commander might not care about what happens to you, but I do Shinji. So I'm going to try and cut back on my drinking as well as do my share of the cleaning and cooking if you can teach me everything,"

"I'll do my best Misato," Shinji sobbed wiping his tears away.

"Am I interrupting anything Shinji?" Kakashi asked stepping out of the kitchen. "Major Katsuragi I didn't know you lived here,"

"Is that baka third child molesting you again Misato?" Asuka asked popping her head out of her room.

"No but I'm glad you're here as well because I've come to an agreement with Ritsuko and the sub-commander about Shinji's attempted suicide," Misato answered switching to operations director mode. "Tomorrow while we're at Nerv this apartment will be expanded for an extra room to be put in for the fifth child,"

"**_You arranged this didn't you Kakashi_**?" Shinji asked.

"**_Oh yeah_**," Kakashi replied. "**_And the fun part is just about to start_**,"

"Well I hope the fifth child is a girl, I won't sleep under the same roof with two perverted males," Asuka huffed blowing on her still wet finger nails. "So who is the fifth child?"

"The fifth child is standing right next to you second child," Kakashi announce flashing his Nerv ID at the read head.

"WHAT!" Asuka shrieked scaring away the birds on the roof. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were the fifth child!"

"Didn't want to," Kakashi replied leaning casually against the wall. "Major what does me moving in here have to do with Shinji's suicide attempt?"

"Ritsuko and the sub-commander are convinced you can teach Shinji a few things on how to act like a normal teenager instead of putting him through therapy which she thinks will make him more withdrawn," Misato explained drawing deadpanned looks from Kakashi and Shinji.

"No way am I going to live in the same apartment with two perverted boys! One male is bad enough but with him here I'm sure they'll both be snicking into my room at night! You have to call back right now and tell them to get him somewhere else to live," Asuka huffed tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "I'm waiting Misato,"

"Sorry Asuka, orders are orders," Misato replied heading for her room.

"FINE!" Asuka shouted turning back into her room only to walk face first into her closed door. "What the hell, I thought I left this open!"

"**_You did, but I closed it right before you walked into it_**," Kakashi said making Shinji try and cover up a storm of laughter which ended up sounding like a snort.

The Next Day.

Nerv.

Asuka was not happy that was normal at Nerv, but today she was unhappy for two reasons. The first was Kakashi as her second housemate and the way he would goad her into challenging him to a video game all night, which she finally convinced him to stop with an upper cut to the jaw. The second was instead of going through a four hour sync test Ritsuko announced they would be doing combat training against each other in pairs. It wasn't that Asuka didn't like the idea of showing off her superior skills, the problem was she was paired against Kakashi and she made a big protest at having to fight him instead of being paired against Rei. What Asuka didn't know was that Kakashi had used his powers to influenced Ritsuko to cancel the sync tests and replace them with combat training. Kakashi's Unit 05 had yet to be delivered to Tokyo 3 but its schematics had been sent over along with his personal records so Ritsuko was able to create a virtual recreation for the training. It looked a lot like Unit 03 except it had Unit 01's horn and two fins going backwards on the sides of its head and instead of being purple with green highlights it was primarily green with white highlights. The first bout with Shinji and Rei ended quite suddenly when both Units ran into each other and exploded, apparently Kakashi had been influencing their minds not that anyone knew of course.

"I guess it's our turn then," Kakashi said as a virtual Geo-Front came up on his screen, Unit 02 standing a mile away.

"**I still don't see why I should bother with you, this fight will be over in no time**," Asuka boasted her communication screen popping up inside Kakashi's test plug. "**But I'll try going easy on this time**,"

"Why don't we make this fight more interesting then," Kakashi suggested sitting in his black plugsuit. "I you win I'll dress up in a pink tutu with a thong back for a month, if I win you have to stop acting like you're the best at everything and open up to people,"

"**All right then, I hope you're ready for a month of humiliation**," Asuka taunted grabbing two assault rifles from the virtual weapons cash.

'_It's a good thing Ritsuko and Maya are recording everything_,' Kakashi smirked grabbing the newly developed progressive sword. '_Excellent, Shinji and Rei are watching as well as the bridge staff. I'd better not give her everything I've got, she'll go postal if I wipe the floor with her_,'

"**Ok you two, you may begin**," Ritsuko said, her screen disappearing.

"**Eat this loser**!" Asuka shouted emptying her assault rifles at him.

'_Typical Asuka behaviour, acting without thinking_,' Kakashi sighed, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off his AT field making a cloud of dirt and smoke to envelop his Eva. '_I'll just wait till she runs out of ammo_,'

Ten minutes later Asuka had used up all the ammo in her rifles and rocket launchers while Kakashi hadn't moved an inch. None of this surprised anyone else, Asuka always rushed into battle with her approach of shoot first ask questions later just to show off her skills, which weren't that impressive.

"Hey Asuka, is the fight still on or have you decided to admit defeat?" Kakashi asked lowering his AT field. '_And here comes the part were she pretends she was wasting ammo for a reason_,'

"**I'm not finished just yet pervert! I was just testing to see how you'd react**," she boasted making everyone roll their eyes, except for Rei.

"All right then, I'll fight you with no weapons just Unit 05's body," he said dropping the prog sword. "But if you can't beat me in five minutes then I won't hold back,"

"**As if you had any hope of defeating me to begin with but I'll play by your rules this time**," she replied picking up an axe, sprinting at the virtual Unit 05. "**Here I come**!"

Asuka's first attack was a downward slash that Kakashi easily sidestepped by a slither followed by a knee to her chest making her let go of the axe and stumble back. Regaining her balance Asuka charged again ready to punch Kakashi's Eva in the head only to get grabbed by the face and slammed headfirst into the ground.

"If you're the best pilot Asuka, why am I winning?" Kakashi asked as she got her virtual Eva back on its feet.

"**I am the best! I'm just not at the top of my game**!" Asuka shouted grabbing the axe again. "**I won't be defeated by a looser like you! I'll show everyone here that I'm number one**!"

"Is that the reason you're an Eva pilot? To show how good you are? Or because you're afraid of being alone and ignored?" he questioned knowing exactly why she piloted. "If that's the case then you shouldn't be fighting at all,"

"**Shut up**!" she screamed bringing the axe down only to have the handle cut in half from Kakashi moulding his Eva's AT field around its right hand. "**I don't need anyone else as long as I have Unit 02! Everyone else is insignificant to me! I was chosen to be an Eva pilot because I was the best and nothing is going to take that way from me**!"

"**_But you're not alone Asuka, you're mother's soul is inside your Eva. She continues to watch over you as you fight but she doesn't want you to throw your life away by rushing recklessly into battle with the angels. There is more to life than Eva you're just too stubborn and prideful to realize that. You're going to sleep now and when you wake up you'll have to decide if you want to die for nothing or if you want to live and find happiness_**,"

**Disclaimer: Well I hope chapter three was worth the wait because I wanted to make it a lot longer than it is. But it's hard to find a way for Asuka to come to her senses and plan the bastard king's downfall which I will greatly enjoy. So leave a review and I will start on chapter 4, thank you come again.**

**Side note: If gunman reads this I am waiting patiently and with great anticipation for your next update or multiple updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I realize there hasn't been much romance but there will be just wait, also in this chapter you will learn who Kakashi's parents are and he will get a lot of help from a certain blonde bimbo, enjoy chapter 4.**

A Second Chance.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"**_Telepathic Communication_**"

Asuka's POV.

"The voice in my head is wrong, I'm not going to die for nothing. I'm not going to die at all. I'm going to fight and prove to everyone that I'm the best Evangelion pilot in the world. Yet why does it feel like a part of me is slipping away when I say that? Why do I suddenly feel naked and alone? I don't like it, I don't like being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"**_But you're not alone Asuka. There are people who want to be your friends you just won't let them_**,"

"They're not my friends. They'll just leave me when they get tired of me,"

"**_No they won't, not if you don't want them to. You don't have to pretend you're invincible. Second Impact messed up a lot of people not just your mother, Shinji's mother was absorbed by his Eva and his father abandoned him when he was four and only called him back because he had a use for him. He doesn't want to pilot Eva but he does it because he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt only to have people hurt him back for doing the right thing_**,"

"It's my fault, he tried to kill himself because of me,"

"**_Partly yet he's still alive and is trying to live life instead of running away. You and he are similar you just hide behind Eva instead of running. So what are you going to do? Will you take loosing to Kakashi like it's the end of the world or will you accept that you're not perfect and learn from you mistakes_**?"

"I don't know,"

Regular POV.

"**Asuka? Asuka**!"

"What?" Asuka mumbled coming out of her daze.

"**Are you ok**?" Misato asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just blacked out for a second," Asuka replied slapping herself to clear the fuzz out of her head.

"**A second? Try a full five minutes and I believe I said I wouldn't hold back if you couldn't land a hit on my in five minutes or less. So let's start round 2**," Kakashi boasted getting his virtual Eva to adopt a fighting stance.

"Kakashi, can you teach me how to fight? I want to get stronger. That's if you can stand having me as your student," Asuka requested struggling with her inner restraint. "Am I week for admitting my own faults?"

"**Actually admitting that to yourself shows you have real strength. And you're lucky I have several degrees in martial arts including close range weapons**," Kakashi replied returning his Eva's stance to normal. "**I'll teach you but I won't make it easy for you. We can start after lunch if you want**,"

"I wasn't expecting you to give me special treatment" Asuka answered a small smile gracing her lips.

'_This was easier that I thought. I better have Shinji and Rei join us that way they have more confidence which Gendo won't like at all. Tonight I remove Rei's sisters from the picture as well as the dummy plug system_,' Kakashi planned with a smirk as he climbed out of the simulator stopping as he saw Shinji and Rei on the catwalk. "Shinji! Why don't you and Rei join us?"

"Sounds like fun!" Shinji shouted back.

"**Before you go to lunch Kakashi, I'd like to see you in my lab immediately**," Ritsuko instructed over the intercom.

'_I was wondering when you'd discover it_,' he sighed making it seem like he wasn't too thrilled at going to Ritsuko's lab. "Coming Doctor,"

Up on the Catwalk.

"Shinji, I wish to know if you are contemplating suicide again," Rei inquired placing a hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"I was just wondering what Kakashi's training will be like," he replied finding Rei's ear very fascinating. "I never realized how cute your ears are Rei,"

"You do? What else do you find cute about me?" she asked a light shade of pink colouring her cheeks.

"**_As long as you chose the right words you have nothing to worry about_**,"

"I think it's cute how you're blushing right now. And all I can think of right now is how cute your face is, like your lips. They look so soft, have you ever been kissed Rei?" Shinji asked caressing her bottom lips with his finger.

"No," she whispered, her cheeks growing warmer with his touch. '_But I want him to kiss me_,'

"Then may I give you your first kiss?" he requested closing the distance between their faces.

"Yes," she almost whimpered as his lips made contact with her own. '_So this is what a kiss feels like_,'

"**_He shoots he scores! And the crowd goes wild_**!"

'_Will you shut up? I'm trying to enjoy this_,' Shinji mentally scolded, wrapping his arms around Rei's petite waist. '_I wonder what Gendo will think when he hears about this_?'

Gendo's Office. (Scrotum licker!)

Fuyutsuki had seen a lot of things since Second Impact but one thing he was never expecting when he walked into Gendo's office was to see his old student rapidly humping his desk doggie style.

'_Maybe he's finally lost his mind_,' Fuyutsuki thought as Gendo suddenly stopped and sat back in his chair. '_Certainly amusing though_,'

"What do you have to report?" Gendo asked slightly out of breath.

"Just that the Fifth Child will be giving martial arts lessons to the other pilots," the sub-commander answered.

After a few seconds of pondering Gendo stood up and began humping the arm of his leather chair, completely ignoring Fuyutsuki.

'_I don't think anyone will believe this_,' Fuyutsuki pondered watching Gendo make love to his chair like a horny dog.

Ritsuko's Office.

"You wanted to see me Doc?" Kakashi asked as Ritsuko closed the door behind him and locking it. '_Cautious I see but I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her what I did to the commander_,'

"Just what in the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I don't understand your question Dr Akagi," he said.

"Don't play that shit with me! I want to know why you had a genetically coded message from myself in you DNA that only I could decode!" she seethed pointing to a computer screen with her face on it. "It said to help you complete your mission so just what is your mission here Fifth Child? If it's to wipe out mankind I want absolutely no part in it,"

"Type in code 04A, there's an encoded video you need to see," Kakashi replied.

Typing in the code Ritsuko's eyes widened in horror as she watched the image of different parts of the world in ruins. Corpses littering the streets of what once were great cities. People in tattered clothes attacking and raping helpless women and children then eating them alive. These images continued for five minutes before it changed to what used to be Tokyo 3, the Geo-Front exposed through a giant crater for all to see with thousands of soldiers guarding the entrances to Nerv headquarters. Then to the inside of Nerv where a guard hear Maya at gunpoint as she kneeled in front of none other than Gendo Ikari. "**One thing I will not tolerate is disobedience. You will disrobe immediately**!" Ritsuko continued to watch as her assistance on the screen trembled and took off her clothes while the guard still had the gun pointed at her. Once Maya was naked she was grabbed by her hair and violently shoved against Gendo's desk as he moved in behind her and proceeded to rape her with his arrogant smirk on his face.

"I can't watch this anymore," Ritsuko blanched ending the program. "What the hell was that?"

"It's the future I came from Doctor, a future you and my parents sent me here to stop," Kakashi answered removing his plugsuit till he was standing naked in front of her. His black wings sprouting from his back. "In my world Gendo fails to initiate Third Impact using Rei, Lilith, Shinji and Unit 01. But he's so desperate to reunite with Yui so he starts creating human/angel hybrids like me but none were ever powerful enough for what he needed until I was born. He introduced angel DNA into my mother when she was pregnant, I'm only a month old and I was more powerful than Adam and Lilith combined. I have the power to initiate Third Impact but my mother and father's love for me and knowledge of what Gendo wanted me for was enough to make me turn against him, especially seeing what he had done to the world because of his obsession with Yui. You managed to create a time protal and send me back with the genetic code you created in my DNA to make sure what you saw doesn't happen in this time. Do you want that to happen?"

"I must have known there was no way to stop him and his precious scenario the way I'm going at it now. When you were born I guess I saw my chance to bring him down, but I wonder what I was smoking when I decided to send you back in time," Ritsuko chuckled bitterly. "How do we stop him?"

"The first step is Rei, she's already starting to realise the truth behind everything Gendo told her. I'm helping Shinji when he needs it and today's martial arts training will take things up slightly. The second thing is getting Asuka to realise she doesn't need to rely on just herself," he explained redressing in his plugsuit after retracting his wings. "Tonight I'm planning to destroy the dunny plug system and remove the Rei clones, unless you've got a better idea?"

"Keep doing what you're doing with the other pilots. I doubt we'll need to use the dummy plug system once your Eva arrives which by the way was meant to be one of the Mass Production Evas. But I have a feeling I took care of those loose ends didn't I?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah you thought it would arouse less suspicion if it was called Unit 05 instead of Unit 10. It's as strong as father's Eva, even stronger when I use my powers while inside it," he replied dropping the hint of his parents.

"Shinji and Rei are your parents?" she gasped. "But I thought Rei couldn't have children,"

"When Third Impact failed mother's reproductive organs were restored," he explained looking away. "But despite being forced to conceive me I have no doubt that they loved me. And I will make sure they find happiness and have children of their own,"

"I don't doubt that either but you'd better get going before they start wondering where you've disappeared," she said deleting the result from Kakashi's DNA test.

Nerv Gym.

An Hour Later.

After a quick lunch the four pilots were assembled in the Nerv gym dressed in gym clothes similar to their school sports uniforms, black briefs for Asuka and Rei shorts for Shinji and Kakashi. Asuka was already complaining how Shinji and Rei would only slow down her training which earned a hard whack to her butt from Kakashi's wooden sword.

"Hey what was that for?" Asuka grumbled rubbing her backside.

"The purpose of this training is so we can all become stronger and defeat the angels, not so you can keep your title of being the best. I will train the three of you equally and any back talk or complaining with be dealt with," Kakashi replied whacking her butt again. "And I should warm you that after today you will probably have multi bruises, any objections Asuka?" Asuka wisely kept her mouth shut. "Good, now all three of you drop,"

"Drop what?" Asuka asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Drop and give me 10 push-ups then 10 sit-ups. We'll do this for the start of every training session," Kakashi explained getting the punching bags ready. "After you're done we'll pair up and move on to basic martial arts,"

'_I don't need to learn stuff I already know_,' Asuka mentally grumbled.

The push-ups and sit-ups were devoid of argument with Kakashi correcting their posture a few times. When it came to the martial arts portion he got Asuka to show him what she knew, which wasn't very much.

"So what do you want me to do?" Asuka asked smirking confidently.

"I want to see if you can hit me. Show me a high kick and aim for my head if you want," he suggested still holding his wooden sword.

"Gladly," Asuka grinned her right leg flying up to connect, instead her ankle was caught by Kakashi before her foot came within 2 centimetres of his head. "What the hell?"

"Reckless as always," Kakashi sighed driving the bottom end of his sword into her gut knocking the wind out of her then letting her drop to her knees.

"Not fair," Asuka wheezed wanting to curl up into a ball.

"I'm not the one who doesn't know what they're doing," he said scratching the back of his head.

"You never said you'd be using that stupid sword," she groaned getting back on her feet.

"And I never said I wouldn't, you just assumed I wouldn't because you think you're the best," he replied grabbing a punching bag. "Ok all three of you line up and give me you best side kick,"

The Next Day.

At School.

"Hey Asuka where'd you get all those bruises from?" Hikari asked as Asuka entered the classroom.

"You can thank my new martial arts teacher for that! That bastard Kakashi Sito used me as his punching bag! I kept telling him I didn't need to learn what I already knew but he wouldn't listen," Asuka whinged making it seem like she was the victim.

'_In other words she couldn't keep her mouth shut_,' Hikari sighed already knowing about Kakashi from a morning meeting with the principal.

**Disclaimer: This chapter was a bit dark but I know you all enjoyed everything else and the reason for Gendo humping inanimate objects was Kakashi planting the suggestion into that dildo's brain so he doesn't go around defiling anymore female employees. You'll probably see him humping walls and other things in later chapters so leave a review and I'll get started on chapter 5. Thank you come again.**


End file.
